Country Boy & a City Girl Doesn't Always Last
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Kinda starts where Welcome to the South left off. Kol goes through greif of Elena leaving and taking his heart with her. Does Elena have that same greif? If she does which one goes to see the other and apologize but has an obstacle get in their way to try to stop their love. Will love conquer all or will the two be kept from each other for good? (One shot)


**This is a companion to my story _Welcome to the South_ I hope you like it, there will be a third part three just to let you know. **

* * *

Kol remembered that day Elena was sitting in the diner with her phone in the air he felt sorry for her, she didn't know about no internet law that was in this county. She was so beautiful so he had to go tell her instead of letting her get frustrated and embarrass herself.

After that amazing day they had spent together they dated for a solid year before they got into a huge fight and ran off and flew back to Mystic Falls breaking her promise she made that night in Peterson Field. Kol hasn't dated anyone since Elena flew off with his heart, mostly because he can't date without his heart or when his still in love with her.

They made a perfect couple he thought, she was strong-willed and had an opinion for everything she wasn't just a go along with it girl. Elena loved Kol's courage and hard-working persistence. They each had their flaws about each other but they overlooked them at least that's what Kol thought.

Elena was Kol's world even after what everyone around town said it just wouldn't work, they all said city and country don't match and he shouldn't even bother with her. Elena of coarse gave her opinion which was by telling them all to go to hell. Kol laughed and didn't even bother to smooth it over because that's just how much he loves her. They tried living together, but it didn't work out which was one of their first fights because wouldn't take his clothes directly to the hamper, it was something like she'd rather live with the cows in the barn than someone who leaves clothes everywhere.

As he recalled there was one thing where she didn't mind clothes scattered on the floor. There won't be anymore of that as long as she is thousands of miles away from me. Kol thought as he looked down at the picture he took of her in Peterson Field when they were happy. "She's gone Kol, and never coming back." Kol heard his older brother say. "You make it sound as if she was dead." "I hope she is after what she did to you."

"Damn it why is it the only person who feels the same as me is Rebekah and she is the most hateful person in this family." "Because she was my friend and no could believe I could be friends with someone." Rebekah said entering the room when she heard her name. "Elena wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought including both of you meat heads, but then you went and ran her back to Mystic Falls."

"I know Rebekah, I though we were forever, but nothing last forever I see now. I just wish I knew if she was happy or if she even thinks about me from time to time like I think of her."

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

"I just love him so much." Elena sobbed into Caroline's shoulder. "Elena this is the third time this month you've had this dream don't you think you should move on?" "If you saw him you would never say that Caroline." "Well maybe you made the wrong decision of coming back, do you think you need to go back to him and try to start things up again?"

"Even if I did there is no way I'm getting to him, his brothers are surely pissed at me for leaving and one glimpse of me they'll be pulling Kol in from the field and locking him in his room with a pad lock until I leave, unless I get to Rebekah before they see me, she will definitely get me to him." "Who is Rebekah?" "His sister, she was my you down there." "See, you can't get rid of me no matter where you go Elena." "She was even blond." Caroline only grinned from ear to ear.

"So whats the plan?" "I guess I'm going south again, and looking for Kol or Rebekah whoever comes first." "I'll get the tickets!" Caroline said loading up her laptop. "I got them we leave at 2:00." "We?" Elena questioned. "You keep talking about how hot he is and if he is as hot as you say, I wanna see for myself." "Ok we're not staying long so all we'll need is our purse and don't bother bringing your cellphone." "What? They don't do internet there so why bring it if you can't check your e-mail or Skype with someone back home?" "That's insane." "Call it what you want, but trying to pick up internet reception is how I met him."

The flight to Georgia was short. They land in Atlanta around 5:30 and got to Kol's small country house around 7:00. "If you see a blonde tell her Elena is here. If you see a tall brunette male or blonde that's his brothers they don't like, so flirt with them to distract them but don't tell them who you're here with.

"Elena ?" "Yeah?" "I don't think we're going to be finding Kol." Caroline said afraid. "Why?" "If those are his brothers then I think they know I'm suppose to distract them." Elena looked up to see a very angry Klaus and Elijah. "Why are you here?" "I came to see Kol." "Come here." Klaus said. Elena slowly walked to him. He pointed towards Kol who was in the field. "You've seen him now go." "Klaus please." "Please leave Elena and don't come back."

Caroline watched her best friend's heart shatter as she walked back to the car. "I can't see him and everyone in town knows I left him with a broken heart so they won't help and I don't see Rebekah. Let's go home." The two girls arrived home and were going to have ice cream and chick flicks until Caroline got an idea and said they shouldn't feel sorry about what happened Elena should restart her love life and go steal Damon's liquor and get drunk.

Elena agreed finally and they are now sitting on the floor of the boardinghouse playing I have never.

* * *

**Georgia**

"I swore I saw Elena today, this heat must be getting to me." Rebekah said. "No, you saw her. She was here and wanted to see Kol so I pointed to him which means she saw him." Klaus said. "You motherfucker!" Kol shouted who had been ease dropping outside the door. "Kol you were suppose to be outside." "Yeah, well I want some water and I come in to hear you sent the woman away I have wanted to see since she left." "Kol she ruined you, she would have done it again." Klaus explained.

"I don't care I'm going to get her back if it kills me." Kol shout then ran out the door and went to buy a ticket for Mystic Falls. On the entire flight there all he could think about is what if she thinks it was his idea to send her away if she showed up.

* * *

**Mystic Falls **

After an hour and a half of thinking that he landed in Richmond he rented a car and drove to Mystic Falls. Kol asked someone where Elena Gilbert lived they gave him directions and the address but she wasn't there when got there though, but the boy who he remembered her talking about is her brother told him she was at Salvatore boardinghouse. Kol got the directions and was off to get the woman of his dreams.

Kol rang the doorbell and waited with his heart thumping like crazy knowing he was only feet away from Elena. "Kol?" Elena said as she swung the door open expecting the pizza guy. "Your not pizza." "No, I came here for you Elena." She grinned and launched herself into his arms giving him a very passionate kiss that brought back memories for both of them. "Your brother said for me to never come back, so I thought that meant you didn't want to see me."

"I'll always want to see you Elena Gilbert, let tell you something never ever under any circumstances listen to my brothers unless Rebekah says they're telling the truth." Elena nodded. "I'm sorry for leaving you." "I forgive you if you come back with me." "Only if you come meet the people I come from.

As soon as Kol walked in Caroline did a spit take. "Man I wish I could have seen your face today when were there today." "Wait you saw me?" "Yes, but your brothers are kinda have more muscle than two city girls. So we couldn't fight them to get to you." "I've told you Elena you're a country gal." "Oh boo who! Her name is Elena Gilbert born and raised in the city and will always be a city girl no changing it." Damon said sipping on his bourbon. "Your Damon aren't you?" "How do you know?" "I did talk about my old home while I was down there." Elena said.

"Well it was nice to meet y'all, but Elena and I have a flight to catch." "Say bye to Jeremy for me and tell him I love him." Elena said as she and Kol left hand and hand.

* * *

**There is a poll up on my profile for the third part of _Welcome to the South._**


End file.
